


A Little In Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little In Love

Katie knows full well just how much her natural affection for Darcey is showing but she trusts that nobody will mind, she's always fairly sweet about people anyway and well, even John's noticed that the two of them have a lot in common. Her passion about music is matched with a love of dance and even if people may be watching for her changing her mind about John, which will never happen, she does love Darcey, it's the sort of love that is gentle, honest and real. It's not exactly a romance, she just knows that she's drawn to her, she does love her but she's not exactly in love with her. Not completely at least... and yet, with the way Darcey has seemed off and tense, she can't help but speak out. 

"I love passionate people..."

She knows her voice is ringing out but she won't stop, she can't, she wants to show Darcey just how much she loves her mind and her passion, it's clear someone has hurt her recently, and Katie wants to fix it. 

"I love passionate people that light that enters their eyes when they start talking about something they love, the little arm gestures they make, the massive smile that slips onto their face when they realize someone's listening... I just love passionate, enthusiastic people and I wish more people would be like that...."

"You are... so sweet."

Katie can't help but smile at the look in Darcey's eyes, her arm slipping around Darcey's waist even as they move back to join John, his smile warm at the confident way they move as one, Katie's smile softer still as she greets him, both of them aware of how shy Darcey could be but loving how calm Katie had kept her.


End file.
